Ce qu'ils sont à tes yeux
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel réfléchit aux rôles que tiennent certains de ses frères pour lui.


**Ce qu'ils sont à tes yeux**

Gabriel avait un Père, ça c'était sûr.

Seulement, son _père _n'était pas son Créateur. Ce dernier était tout bonnement trop occupé à construire tout l'Univers pour faire plus de quelques apparitions fugitives dans la vie du dernier de Ses Archanges.

Michel aussi était fréquemment pris par son « job ». Seulement, lui trouvait le temps d'être avec Gabriel.

Le Messager se rappelait de l'Aîné des Anges le prenant sur ses genoux alors qu'il jouait du piano pour lui montrer sur quelles touches appuyer. C'était aussi Michel qui lui avait appris à se battre, y compris à utiliser un ou deux tours absolument sournois comme les doigts dans les yeux ou encore tirer les cheveux à l'adversaire. L'Archange blond était également la seule personne représentant une figure un tant soit peu autoritaire dans la vie du Messager, surtout parce qu'il ne cédait pas à toutes ses lubies…

Les anges étaient supposés appeler le Créateur leur père. Mais c'était Michel qui méritait ce titre pour Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel n'avait pas de mère.

Techniquement, son Créateur était à la fois son père et sa mère. Mais impossible pour l'Archange roux de l'appeler autrement que Père.

Curieusement, c'était extrêmement facile d'appeler Raphaël _maman_, même si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le médecin céleste distribuait des claques, réprimandait et reprenait à merveille le moindre contrevenant. Mais c'était lui aussi qu'il fallait voir quand on avait besoin de se sentir aimé, parce que Raphaël ne demandait qu'à donner de l'attention à ceux qui le voulaient. Le Messager savait que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait faire, l'Archange à la peau sombre serait toujours prêt à comprendre les raisons de son geste. Et à lui pardonner.

Les anges n'avaient pas de mère. Mais quand Gabriel essayait de s'en imaginer une, c'était toujours le visage de Raphaël qu'il lui attribuait.

* * *

Gabriel avait trois frères aînés.

Il n'était pas supposé avoir de préférence marquée pour l'un d'entre eux, mais Lucifer était sans le moindre doute son grand frère de prédilection.

L'Étoile du Matin lui tirait les plumes et se moquait de lui, comme il se moquait de tous les autres résidents du Paradis. Il lui apprenait comment faire tenir en équilibre – instable – sur une porte un seau plein de peinture phosphorescente et la façon de rester parfaitement naturel en se défendant d'avoir commis une quelconque farce. Et surtout, il était toujours prêt à le défendre envers et contre tout.

Les anges pouvaient avoir des dizaines d'aînés. Mais pour Gabriel, ce serait toujours Lucifer _son _frère aîné.

* * *

Gabriel avait des milliards de frères cadets.

Il était supposé les aimer tous de manière égale, mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il nourrissait un certain faible pour Balthazar.

Le petit ange aux ailes d'or le regardait comme s'il était la plus grande création de Père et faisait de son mieux pour le singer – principalement pour ce qui était des farces et bon sang, ce gosse avait un potentiel énorme. Il était aussi naturellement insolent, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et n'acceptait de suivre un ordre qu'après avoir examiné la question sous toutes les coutures – il savait réfléchir et n'avait pas peur de penser par lui-même, une rareté chez les enfants de Dieu.

Les anges pouvaient avoir d'innombrables cadets. Mais Gabriel jugerait toujours que Balthazar était le petit frère qu'il se serait choisi s'il avait pu.

* * *

Gabriel ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

Il n'était pas supposé en avoir envie, mais il ne pouvait pas nier avoir senti un vide se combler lorsqu'il avait reçu la charge d'élever Castiel.

Le minuscule ange aux yeux bleus avait besoin de lui au point que c'en était presque effrayant. Pour cette toute petite créature, le Messager se sentait prêt à n'importe quoi – même à défier son Créateur s'il le fallait. Il se serait arraché les ailes sans hésiter si cela pouvait assurer le futur de l'enfant. L'Archange n'avait jamais aimé comme ça, et il savait qu'il n'aimerait personne d'autre à ce point, qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour un autre être.

Les anges ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Mais si Gabriel avait eu le droit d'en avoir un, ça n'aurait été personne d'autre que Castiel.


End file.
